Charles Haid
|birthplace=San Francisco, California |family=Charles Maurice Haid II Grace Marian Folger David Haid Penelope Windust Deborah Richter Elisabeth Harmon-Haid Arcadia Elizabeth Haid Brittany Catherine Haid Charles Maurice Haid I Merv Griffin |yearsactive=1973-present }} Charles Maurice Haid III is an American actor and director, with notable work in both movies and television. Biography Haid was born in San Francisco, California, the son of Grace Marian (née Folger) and Charles Maurice Haid, Jr. He attended Carnegie Institute of Technology (now Carnegie Mellon University), where he met Steven Bochco. He was associate producer of the original production of Godspell in 1971, which was developed at CMU. Haid's acting credits include the 1980s police drama series Hill Street Blues, as Officer Andy Renko, and as Dr. Mason Parrish in the 1980 movie Altered States. His directing credits include an episode of ER which earned him a Directors Guild Award, and DGA nominations for the TV-movie Buffalo Soldiers and an episode of NYPD Blue. He is also a regular director on the current FX series, Nip/Tuck. Criminal Minds Haid portrayed dramatic budding serial killer Randall Garner in the Season One finale episode "The Fisher King". In addition, he directed the following episodes of the show: *Season One **"Compulsion" **"Blood Hungry" *Season Four **"Catching Out" **"To Hell and Back, part 1" *Season Five **"The Slave of Duty" *Season Six **"Devil's Night" *Season Seven **"Self-Fulfilling Prophecy" Filmography *Sensitivity Training (2016) - Glenn *One Armed Man (2014) - C.W. Rowe *Thursday Dinners (2012) - Neil *The Wait (2010) - Unknown Character (voice) *In Plain Sight (2010) - Jumbo (uncredited) *Defying Gravity (2009) - Maddux's Father *Nip/Tuck (2006) - Reefer *Criminal Minds - "The Fisher King, Part 1" (2006) TV episode - Randall Garner *Third Watch - 10 episodes (2003-2005) - Captain Cathel Finney *Home on the Range (2004) - Lucky Jack (voice) *Karen Sisco (2003) - Kacynzski (uncredited) *The Division (2003) - Maynard Shaw *Citizen Baines (2001) - The President *The Third Miracle (1999) - Bishop Cahill *Broken Trust (1995) - Harold Ashley *NYPD Blue (1994) - Charlie Lear *The Fire Next Time (1993) - Buddy Eckhard *For Their Own Good (1993) - Hank *Cooperstown (1993) - Little Eddie McVee *ABC Weekend Specials (1992) - Uncle *Storyville (1992) - Abe Choate *Freeze Frame (1990) - Doctor Michael Scott *The Dreamer of Oz (1990) - Al Badham/Cowardly Lion *In the Line of Duty: A Cop for the Killing (1990) - Tommy Quinn *Murder, She Wrote - 2 episodes (1989-1990) - Joe Briscoe/Augie Specter *Nightbreed (1990) - Captain Eigerman *Man Against the Mob: The Chinatown Murders (1989) - Buddy Bunnucci *Deadly Nightmares (1989) - Coach *Fire and Rain (1989) - Bob *A Deadly Silence (1989) - Jim Pierson *The Revenge of Al Capone (1989) - Alex Connors *The Twilight Zone (1989) - Steve Cranston *The Great Escape II: The Untold Story (1988) - Sergeant MacKenzie *The Rescue (1988) - Commander Howard *CBS Summer Playhouse (1988) - Dwight Perry *Cop (1988) - Delbert 'Whitey' Haines *Weekend War (1988) - Sergeant Kupjack *Six Against the Rock (1987) - Sam Shockley *Hill Street Blues - 144 episodes (1981-1987) - Officer Andrew Renko *Code of Vengeance (1985) - Jim Blanton *Code of Vengeance (1985) - Jim Blanton *Children in the Crossfire (1984) - Fred Chandler *The Get Along Gang (1984) - Montgomery Moose (voice) *The House of God (1984) - The Fatman *American Playhouse (1982) - Gas Man *Divorce Wars: A Love Story (1982) - Fred Bemous *Twirl (1981) - Matt Jordan *Pray TV (1980) - Buck Sunday *Altered States (1980) - Mason Parrish *Scalpels (1980) - Doctor Lawrence Red Hacker *B.J. and the Bear (1980) - Sheriff Jackson T. Cordell *Wonder Woman (1979) - Bob Baker *$weepstake$ (1979) - Unknown Character *The Amazing Spider-Man (1979) - The Lieutenant *Oliver's Story (1978) - Stephen Simpson *Grandpa Goes to Washington (1978) - Barnes *Who'll Stop the Rain (1978) - Eddie Peace *Deathmoon (1978) - Earl Wheelie *The Bastard (1978) - George Lumden *A Death in Canaan (1978) - Sergeant Case *Delvecchio - 22 episodes (1976-1977) - Sergeant Paul Shonski *The Choirboys (1977) - Nick Yanov *Alex & the Gypsy (1976) - Second Goon *Jigsaw John (1976) - Gene Van Dyke *Police Woman - 2 episodes (1976) - Charley French *Switch (1976) - Pepper *Foster and Laurie (1975) - Sergeant Bray *Kung Fu (1975) - Sheriff *Kate McShane (1975) - Ed McShane *Movin' On (1975) - Don Driskill *Things in Their Season (1974) - Willie McCreevy *The Waltons (1974) - Fred *Harry O (1974) - Sergeant Garvey *Barney Miller (1974) - Sergeant Kazinski *Remember When (1974) - Jimmy *The Execution of Private Slovik (1974) - Brockmeyer *Gunsmoke (1974) - Hargis *Cannon (1973) - Stan 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Real People